


your name has echoed through my mind

by suchviolentdelights



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchviolentdelights/pseuds/suchviolentdelights
Summary: Something tugs at her gut, sharp and insistent, when she answers with the latest news. “Leia Organa’s ship, the Tantive IV. They're thirty hours away.”It's hope, she realizes, looking at Cassian now.--when cassian wakes, jyn runs to greet him.





	your name has echoed through my mind

 

 

 

 

 

"Jyn. He's awake."

She's out of the door and walking briskly towards the medbay before Jyn even thinks to let Bodhi recover from his sprint to her room.

"How long has he been up?” she asks, slowing her pace.

"I think less than an hour?" Bodhi huffs, catching up. "The droids had to run tests and stuff."

"How does he look?"

It comes out too small, too hesitant, and though she wishes she could take it back, it's too late. Thankfully, Bodhi doesn't acknowledge it, stealing a glance at her before speaking. “Good," he replies gently. "Swear it."

He's talking to a med droid when they walk in, but even from this distance, Jyn can see that Bodhi was right. Cassian's hands are steadier, his gestures surer, his body no longer pinched and twisted in awkward and concerning places. It had taken two days. The relief she feels is stronger than she cares to admit.

Bodhi waves. "How are you feeling?" he asks, leaning against the wall.

Cassian smiles faintly in reply. "I've woken up to much worse."

The silence that follows is thick and halting, and although she's had to time to prepare, Jyn still doesn't know what to say, how or where to start. Bodhi certainly isn't helping with his gaze glued to the floor. 

Cassian takes pity on them. "Who else?"

Bodhi shakes his head, and she takes a breath before looking at him directly, unwavering. "No one."

"Okay," he manages to reply, but Jyn watches the exact moment his spy face falls, just a little. Like the fracturing of glass, and it's her turn to look away.

“But the plans are en route," comes out of her mouth at the time as his, "But did they get the plans?"

Something tugs at her gut, sharp and insistent, when she answers with the latest news. “Leia Organa’s ship, the Tantive IV. They're thirty hours away.”

It's hope, she realizes, looking at Cassian now. It's been there since she woke at base, fighting the nightmares that shake her awake at night, sometimes with Chirrut's kind, soothing voice. Hope, that pushes her legs harder on warm-up jogs around the hangar and make it easier to laugh at Bodhi's terrible jokes during meals. Hope, there amidst the cracks, in the hard line of Cassian's mouth.

The beep of Bodhi's comm brings her back. “Sorry guys,” he apologizes. “Need to head out, but I’ll be back later. Dinner, yeah?"

He waves goodbye, and Cassian tilts his head curiously after the doors close. Without thinking, Jyn steps closer, feeling slightly guilty that she, not Bodhi, will break the news. "Pilot training. He's officially enlisted."

A full-on grin, teeth and all, appears on Cassian's face, and it takes her aback how hard her heart clenches. His expression drops a moment later, and Jyn blinks, realizing their proximity, the sudden shift in the air.

"And what about you?" His voice is soft, and she doesn't know if he realizes, but he's looking at her the same way he did in that elevator on Scarif. It always comes back to Scarif.

The words get stuck in her throat, her mind flashing unbidden memories of Saw and Galen and Lyra, of promises broken and homes destroyed. She flexes a hand and forces them out. This is Cassian, she tells herself, and this is not the same.

"Do you know about the Pathfinders?"

"The special forces ground unit?" His eyes are wide.

She fiddles with the bedsheets. "That's the one. You're looking at its newest member."

The grin resurfaces and inexplicably floors her once again. In her defense, it's a very nice look.

"That's great, Jyn," he says, although he's looking rather intently at her hand. After a deep breath, he meets her eyes, tells her, "I'm really glad you're staying."

The doors slide open. They stiffen, and Jyn quickly steps back as General Davits Draven's voice fills the room.

"Captain Andor."

Mon Mothma follows close behind, robes flowing behind her like Lah'mu waves. "We're extremely glad to have you back, Captain," she says with a graceful nod.

Dravits rolls his eyes at Jyn's sloppy salute and turns to Cassian. "How are you feeling?" 

"Thank you, Senator. Much better, General."

"I trust Sergeant Erso here has caught you up on recent developments," Mothma remarks, throwing Jyn a faint smile.

"A general recap, ma'am. I suspect you have more detailed information for me?"

"And assignments. If and only if you're feeling up to it." Mothma turns to Jyn, an apologetic look marring her features. "Unfortunately, this briefing and the classified information involved requires your leave, Sergeant. We do apologize--"

"But such is the nature of Intelligence," Draven cuts in. Mothma glances sidelong, unamused, while Jyn openly glares. 

"I also must pass on,” Mothma continues, “that Sergeant Dameron is looking for you. Something about a sparring session?"

Her datapad lists 28 notifications from Kes, and Jyn inwardly smacks herself, readying her goodbyes. "Until later, General. Senator."

Cassian's gaze is attentive and steady when she finally turns to him. A smile plays at his lips, and that image sticks with her the rest of the day, when mission briefs and reports keep her past the allotted time, when dinner plans inevitably fall through, when Jyn goes to bed late, tired, and alone.

 "Captain." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a little ignorance here, a little bliss there for my faves. *sobs in dramatic irony* 
> 
> title is from a taylor swift song lol (don't @ me) hope you liked it!


End file.
